


Drop of Us 一滴我们

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: ♀女孩子们的卿卿我我♀时间设定在1862年圣詹姆斯公园圣水吵架之后，不约而同以女性形象示人的两位鸳鸯在佐治亚州撞上了。





	Drop of Us 一滴我们

“真巧啊。”为了表示自己的震惊，克鲁利甚至做作地将墨镜往下扒了一点，用黄澄澄的眼睛无遮无拦地打量天使。

亚茨拉菲尔正打算说同样的东西，但邪恶抢先一步。她睁大了眼睛，活像是满满一口的蜜渍桃肉忘了去核，逼得那对浅棕色的眉毛绞在一起，生硬又纠结地噎了两秒才将原话吞回去。她的喉咙在层叠的乳白色蕾丝下做了次可爱的滑动，克鲁利没有看见喉结——

当然没有，她现在可是“菲尔小姐”。恶魔听见女主人这么叫她，吩咐她将两个女儿从种植园里找回来，“教她们念念书吧，别总和黑鬼混在一起”，这是原话。

之后的二十分钟里，克鲁利用十一分钟从夫人们的谈话中抽身，用三十秒暗示自己好像闻到了一股糊味，两分钟扩散这个想法，顺便绊倒了一位女仆，三分钟制造混乱，夫人们的裙摆接二连三地擦过克鲁利的男式尖头皮鞋。等亚茨拉菲尔牵着两个小姑娘匆匆忙忙回来，毒蛇早就靠在空无一人的门廊边摆好了架势，分出最后的时间来欣赏那个由远而近的浅色人影。

见鬼的，恶魔一直没机会看看以女性模样示人的天使，现在当然不能错过这个。

“这话应该由我来问你。”亚茨哽了一会儿，挺直肩膀试图展现她的气势，可惜这只让克鲁利立刻将视线下滑去了胸口，换来天使警告性拍在脸上的一巴掌。

“嘶嘶。”恶魔抱怨。

“你来这里干什么，更多的战火吗？”亚茨似乎是更不满的那一个，克鲁利看不出她是否为这身裙子留了长发，因为刘海后的部分都被一顶缀满浅色绸花的软帽遮住，下颚的蝴蝶结让她几乎像个哈罗德百货橱窗里待出售的礼盒娃娃，“说起这个，聚会的大家呢？”

“躲火灾去了，现在大概在花园里拍胸脯吧。”克鲁利耸耸肩，双手掐在腰上颇有威慑力地俯下身子，一字一顿地命令，“快，姑娘们，去找你们的妈妈。太阳落山前都不能回来。”

“你干什么！你不可以直接用能力——”

“为什么不？时间紧急啊。”克鲁利指向草叶尽头的天光。那里分明晴空万里，蓝天白云与翻飞的蜂蜜蝴蝶一同高唱“莫负好时光”。

亚茨绞了会儿手指，看上去还是有些恁恁的。

“容我提醒，”她最后说，“我们还在冷战。”

她指出的竟然不是“现在才是下午两点四十”。

“而新大陆在内战。”恶魔试图装作对此毫不在意，摘下墨镜用袖子擦了擦，紧接着又戴了回去，“没差。”

“北方？”

“唔哼。在阵营选择方面，我们俩还是挺有默契的。”克鲁利笑出尖尖的牙齿，天使一看见这副表情就头疼，“你一看就是某位南方小妇人——我猜猜，家庭教师还是保姆小姐？”

亚茨将笑得愈发混球的家伙推进屋里，这座大宅几十年来从未这么空过，他们顺着楼梯跑上楼，连个毛手毛脚的帮佣都看不见，亚茨半身裙下的装饰花边一左一右地刷过克鲁利的西裤，发出规律的沙沙声。克鲁利在会客厅里短暂地松开了相握的手，回来的时候攥着大半瓶灰皮诺，另一边的托盘里堆满了甜点，似乎是把每种都拿了几份。

“反正也没人会吃。”迎上天使形式化的谴责目光时，恶魔耸耸肩，将靠近她的那侧手肘伸出来，“挽着，我没手了。”

“我还在生你的气呢。”她回击，踮脚从盘子里拿了两颗马卡龙，“我现在也没手了。”

他俩占领了女主人的卧室，托盘放上歇脚凳，一只刚吃到一半的拿破仑大头冲下栽在地毯里，这里显然刚发生过一场侵犯人身安全的意外事故。

亚茨一只手攥着克鲁利欲行不轨的手腕，另一只手捂着他欲行不轨的嘴，耳根发红但义正辞严，“我还是不明白。你怎么跑来这里了？”

唔唔唔，嗯嗯嗯。克鲁利回答。

“哦，抱歉。”天使像被烫到了那样嗖地抽开手。

“你问的是哪方面。我为什么出现在美国，还是为什么出现在这里？”

亚茨张了张嘴，其实想问“两个都是”，但立刻意识到前者恐怕是自己的责任。“你怎么来这里了，”她改口，难得露出了些许尴尬的神色，然后用睫毛将它扑扇着眨走了，“这里是佐治亚洲，南方人的地盘。”

“下周里士满有次战俘交换，20个北方的医生要被换回俄亥俄。”克鲁利慢吞吞地回答，“里面有个女医生*，我和她交情不错，有个熟面孔接她回去会是个好主意。”

“这就是为什么你穿成这副模样的原因吗？”

克鲁利低头看了看自己，觉得自己这身黑缎面的长礼服漂亮极了，再抬起头看向那双水鸭色的圆眼睛。

“怎么了，”**她**问，“没女人在南边穿裤子吗？”

“就和女医生一样不常见。”亚茨老老实实地摇头，细腻软白的手指在领巾上停留了一会儿，将上面的雕花扣针取下来，那片缝着宽蕾丝的白布就这样躺进了天使的掌心，“你还是没回答我的问题，克鲁利。这里离里士满足有五百里地。”

“我有马车，”恶魔阴沉地回答，“我突然还有点想吃佐治亚的桃子。”

“我从来没听说过你想吃过什……”

话音在这里停下了。

“哦。”亚茨眨了眨眼，很快又眨了一次，“哦。”

“首先，我很抱歉，我不该提圣水的事情。”克鲁利慢悠悠地说，依次取下手套，天使注意到她涂了黑色的指甲油。她光裸的手指在亚茨的脸颊上试探着，依旧保有男人般的骨骼分明，像是要确定她依旧允许自己的碰触。

恶魔的指腹在皮肤上轮流点过，带着略高于常人的体温，“其次，这里就是你定义的‘亲敌(fraternizing)’吗？”

“的确是。但我不为他们工作，这只是伪装。得来种植园才能真正接触被奴役的可怜人，”天使警惕地回答，“而且孩子们都是可塑之才，我可以在她们的心里种下……”

“嘘，嘘。我不是在让你汇报工作，”克鲁利赶紧分出一根手指压住她的嘴唇，沾到了一点粉色唇膏。

亚茨茫然地看着她，模糊地感觉到嘴角的糕点屑也被抹干净了。

“天使，如果你不是在跟我乱搞(fraternizing)，”她甜蜜地说，展示意味过浓地将食指送进自己的嘴唇，猩红的分叉舌尖从那里露出来，“那么就**永远**别用这个词。”

* 这里说的是Dr. Mary Edwards Walker. 一位对女性权利作出巨大贡献的医生，她在内战期间常常冒着生命危险照顾和治疗伤员。她在1864年不小心踏进了佐治亚与田纳西州交界的边境线，于是被南方军队俘虏。

亚茨头顶的那顶米色软帽因此被解开，她没有拒绝。另一只手极为高效地处理了她的蕾丝衬衫，中间似乎还夹杂了几个响指和不少推搡。某种程度上，她不像是被恶魔诱惑进床铺的，根本就是自己溜达上来的。还没回过神来，只剩棉质的衬裙还裹在腿上。

“等一下，亲爱的，我——”亚茨知道等自己清醒了，一定会想知道恶魔到底用了什么小伎俩。她的脑袋枕着床沿，小臂在拉扯中展开，仿佛是躺在了十字架上，克鲁利的体温沉甸甸地浸下来。自窗口漫入的日光灰尘般浮动，让她的视野也出现了跳动的光斑。

“唔？”克鲁利听起来有些气喘吁吁，她正埋在扯散的前襟里，鼻尖夹在当中的位置，灼热的呼吸一收一放地吹在里面。她只用舌尖抵着软肉，自左向右的一舔辛辣得亚茨喉口发紧。

这条毒蛇在床上的风格就和惯常给人留下的印象一模一样，游离又熟练，狡猾又热忱，梅子紫的口红与牙齿一同在天使的胸口留下大片触目惊心的烙痕，一缕金红的卷发在晃动间从耳后滑下来，一前一后地搔刮在敏感的乳晕上。

“你不能……”亚茨几乎在自己的声音里听出了绝望。她试图挣开钳制，顶高了腰却什么也攀不住，只是让大半的肩膀滑出床。这种时候，左右被克鲁利摁住的手腕倒成了最后的平衡。

“蜜糖，这副身子是你自己的想法？”她的肩胛顶在边沿上，浑圆的线条因此被推得更高，浅白透红地从胸衣里漏出来，恶魔颇为心满意足地欣赏了一会儿送到唇边的线条，甚至产生了再晃一晃她的恶趣味冲动。

她当然也这么做了，顺便在一系列附加的感慨中俯下身，把热气全都吐在还湿着的皮肤上。亚茨不过是费劲地从睫毛下瞥了她一眼，克鲁利便对着天使龇出两边犬齿，用一个赤裸裸的威胁贴着皮肉小幅度地摇摆，舌尖卷起再伸长，将樱粉色的部位推挤到肿胀发红。

“克鲁利，我亲爱的……”被压在身下的天使听上去会在任何一秒窒息，事实上也的确如此。她在滋啧作响的水声中发着抖，脖颈向下，足尖向上，一截小腿从揉皱了的半身长裙下漏出来，手指攥着女佣恐怕两小时前才理好的床罩。克鲁利将自己的体重压上去，不确定这身西装与之下的骨头让天使感觉如何，不过她将对方拱高的胯部强行推进床垫时，亚茨发出了一声憋闷的尖音，像是某种鸟类的叫声。

这可和他用男性躯壳时的反应不一样，克鲁利记下这点，试图再弄出一声来。

“我在听。”恶魔顺势将整张脸都埋进了胸口，手上的钳制一点也不打算放松，声音在皮肉间淫靡地嗡嗡作响。

“你不在……算了，我自己来。”如果没认错，克鲁利甚至从嘟囔里听出了一丝挫败和恼火。亚茨费劲地转动着手腕，似乎还是没有放弃逃脱的欲望。

克鲁利顺势往下又紧了紧，没来由地想起自己公寓里的那尊雕像。居于下位逃脱不能的天使，嘿呀。

但恶魔显然猜错了。

天使只是捻起三根手指，轻快利落地打了个响声。

啪嗒。

“嗨！”

“不用客气。”亚茨喘息着笑起来，裹在长袜里的双腿向上攀去。她的身体蜷缩成柔软丰腴的线条，两人下半身的衣物如同一阵向上扬的细烟，顷刻之间飘散得无影无踪。

这个不懂情趣的家伙，克鲁利扫兴地啧出声。但在亚茨嵌进她的股间，将一次湿漉漉的摩擦送上腿根时，恶魔立刻原谅了她。

实话实说，克鲁利跑来佐治亚纯粹是临时起意。她在路程中闲得无聊，随手拿了本大概是海关站分发的小册子。佐治亚的那一页上洋洋洒洒写了大半面夏季的蜜桃，但真正吸引她的是角落里的小照片：

“传统的佐治亚人民认为他们的土地属于圣母玛利亚和圣人安德鲁，神圣的使徒西蒙迦南人在西乔治亚州传播圣经，并且埋葬在那里。据说，那里同样保留着圣母自存的肖像。”

下面是更不起眼的一行地址，指向当地的一座教堂。

这句话足以克鲁利挥动马鞭一路向南了。她的目标神圣而纯洁，为天堂独有——但那本该呆在更西南的某个角落、装在教堂的水坛，而不是层叠繁复的乳白蕾丝与滚边长裙里。她可没期待顺路制造麻烦时撞到一位天使。

更别提这位天使大概还在和她赌气，自从亚茨无声无息地闹起人间蒸发，克鲁利整整两年连根白羽毛都没见到。

“我改主意了。”克鲁利这样宣布。战乱年代，圣母与圣徒的教堂很可能正摆着缺乏守护的圣水，但显然是眼下态度有所软化的天使比较重要。圣水可以等，亚茨不可以。

“唔？”她思绪里的中心人物正蜷在身下，昏沉地哼出一声鼻音作为回应。亚茨的两只脚踝都扣在她的尾骨上方，柔软的小腹塌下再拱起，一条水线正随着交缠的肢体歪歪扭扭地滑过克鲁利的大腿，恐怕没法区分到底来自于谁，“什么改主意了，亲爱的？”

在这种时候，寻求摩擦仿佛是本能的、自然的、顺理成章的。柔软充血的两瓣唇肉在挤压中向外碾开，露出藏在其中的肉粒与窄缝，它们早就被裹满了湿滑的液体，一触即分时发出亲吻般甜腻的声响。克鲁利突兀地往前挺身，尖锐的胯骨在皮肉上撞出啪的一声响，紧接着是毫不留喘息间隙的又一次，甚至蹭到了亚茨蜷曲的浅色毛发，夹在她腰后的两只膝盖开始不受控地发抖。

她知道两人都快到达高潮了，某种带电的暖意正刺激得她尾骨发紧，腰以下像是浸在了温水里。离顶峰如此之近，亚茨痉挛般地磨蹭她的腰线，手指抠着饱受蹂躏的床单，似乎要生生弄出几个洞作为支点。

但克鲁利深吸一口气，向后坐在自己的脚跟上，让那些热度不情不愿地平息下来。

“唔？”亚茨又从鼻腔中挤出了一个单音，不过这次更加急促，上扬的尾调尽数化成了气声。克鲁利将一根手指抵进两人之间，像是个休止符，她屈起的指骨在那颗肉粒上顶了顶，有些惊异于它现在的柔软程度。

这感觉肯定不错，这个小动作换来天使又一声哭泣般的尖喘，但两人间积累的节奏被彻底打乱了。

“搞什么？”她嘟囔着试图撑起自己，恶魔帮了她一把，手指插进那头养长了些许的奶金色卷发里，贴着后脑安抚性地撸了两下。

“我改主意了。”克鲁利又重复了一次，赭色的蛇瞳压紧成一条细线，一瞬不瞬地观察着天使潮红的脸颊，“我们多久没见了？这次需要——特殊一些。”

“这就是我拒绝给你圣水的报复吗？”即使不需要氧气，她的胸口依旧在大幅度地起伏，脚腕在被单间烦躁地转了转。

“当然不是。我以为你喜欢庆祝？”克鲁利的眼睛依旧没有眨动，在亚茨跪起身体试图再次前倾时握住了她的双肩，拇指贴着锁骨的边缘安抚性地画了两个圈。

“定义‘庆祝’。”天使泄了气，最终妥协。恶魔盯着她笑起来，奖励性质地在脸颊落了个吻。她现在只是向后侧过了身子，脊骨在移动时贴着皮肤表面滑动，奇异又舒缓的节奏却总给人以湿凉滑腻的联想。她拿起那瓶没喝完的灰皮诺，拔掉木塞后举高过头顶。

“首先，每一场庆祝都得以一瓶好酒开场。”

酒浆就这样泼洒而下，桃红色的液体在阳光中闪着润泽的光，与她同样炽烈的卷发融为一体，丝丝缕缕地由发丝向皮肤蔓延，滚过高挺的胸脯后将悬未悬地从顶点滴下。

亚茨拉菲尔近乎被蛊惑了。她挤进恶魔的怀抱中，双手拆解着束腰的系绳，嘴唇找到了葡萄酒浓郁的甜香。

“接下来才是必不可少的狂欢，蜜糖。”

克鲁利见过亚茨拉菲尔使用舌头的模样。她舔去樱桃上的奶油，她用舌尖卷进一颗烤杏仁，她用嘴唇去试探食物的热度——但这一刻，天使将她几千年来积累的口腹之欲尽数用在了克鲁利的身上。

她在吸吮皮肤的同时吞咽着酒浆，仿佛克鲁利是糕点上的彩片糖、坚果饼里的甜馅 ，你得张开口将它们裹进口腔，反复咀嚼再用舌面抵住上颚，让流进齿隙的空气唤醒更微妙的甜味。亚茨着迷地嗅着她耳后的那一小片皮肤，蹭净了口红的嘴唇啄吻着恶魔突突跳动的脉点，向下移动时吮净了积在锁骨凹陷处的水洼。那双细腻柔软的手霎那间无处不在，与牙齿交替着留下红印。

克鲁利的呼吸卡在了喉咙里，咽不下吐不出地变成一声沙哑的咳呛。她晃了晃所剩不多的玫瑰红，红酒撞击着玻璃杯壁，有液体随着身体的辗转从床铺里渗出来，被染成浅粉色的棉布湿漉漉地黏着两人的大腿。

“想再来点吗？”她问，手指漫无目的地从亚茨的脊背摸向卷发，缠绕着发尾前后地拽了好几下。恶魔根本没给亚茨向后让开的时间，她只是鼓起小腹、将瓶口抵着爱人的额头浇了下去。

亚茨翻起眼睑从睫毛下看她，默不作声地跟随水流伏下身子。克鲁利展开双腿，她心领神会地舔进去。

最先是带着凉意的酒精淌过隙口，然后是亚茨的鼻梁，比那烫得多的吐息压在了底端。克鲁利不得不拼上所有的意志力才没有就这样百转千回地叫起来，暖热的舌尖勾挑着走过内侧的皮褶，每次都是顺时针的方向，一轮接一轮地将滴落进嘴唇的液体吮吸殆尽。

克鲁利过电般地一抖，直接将空酒瓶扔去和那半块拿破仑作伴。她的双腿蛇般地缠过亚茨的后颈，脚趾踩进光滑的脊背，足跟就落在凸起的肩胛骨上，无意识的反复揉蹭像是要将她的翅膀催出来。这逼出了两人近乎同步的一声闷哼。

那颗被揉得蓬乱的浅色脑袋推压进了克鲁利的两腿间，潮湿的呼吸，挂在大腿内侧的酒痕，克鲁利终于切身地体会到“蛋糕上的樱桃”是怎样的形容，舌苔抵紧阴蒂略显粗糙的一舔几乎让她看见了眼后的金色星星，一小股带着体温的液体从甬道间涌出来。

“再来。”她过于凄厉的尖叫似乎吓到了亚茨，克鲁利不得不摁着她的头顶将她抓回来，双膝指向天花板，在湿泞的床单中更大幅度地展开自己。于是总裹着甜味的舌头深思熟虑着卷了卷，先是埋进肉体，浅尝辄止的几次抽插后推开黏膜，用几乎可以被恶魔评为“邪恶”标准地逼出她喉咙里的一连串呻吟。

“**再来。**”她嘶嘶地咬着牙命令，往上拱高的身体随着情欲的热潮翘起来，鲜明的肌肉线条沿着臀瓣走向大腿外侧。她在情热的熔岩中被烫得发疯，口齿不清地要求更多的牙齿与指甲，但亚茨只是饶有兴致地保持着自己的步调。由身体泌出的液体也被她珍惜地舔净了，啧出声响的模样像是克鲁利也是什么上好的佳酿。两根手指紧接着代替了嘴唇的位置，三四次深入后往上翻转，一如她个人风格的谨慎又好奇，完全忽略了恶魔 的祈求与偶尔的脏话。

呼吸在潮湿的表面洒下凉意，克鲁利抖得如同筛糠，两颗随重力坠成圆扁球形的乳房也在发着颤，先前由亚茨留下的三颗痕迹还烙在那里，边缘正随升高的体温融化为模糊的淤红。

她不知道那些破碎的呐喊与呻吟是否起到了足够的提示作用，但亚茨的节奏的确加快了。她找到了两个指节外略显粗糙的那一块黏膜，拇指压在肿胀的肉粒上，每一次的戳刺都将呼吸卡紧在克鲁利的喉底。

她终于一个音节也发不出，全身的肌肉紧绷到酸痛的地步，快感火烧火燎地僵持着，然后如同多米诺骨牌般坍塌。她的牙关张开成无声的尖叫，几声哽咽的气音后略带神经质地咯咯笑了起来。

“感觉如何？”奶金色的卷发再次出现在克鲁利还没聚焦的视野中，那双蓝绿色的眼睛亮得惊人，鼻尖和脸颊都是红的，下巴还沾着鲜明的水光。

她也在笑着，身后的日头让天使被笼罩在朦胧的光晕间，让她的笑容快乐单纯得过了头，几乎不像是该在一片狼藉的主卧室中出现的表情。

恶魔深思熟虑着爬起来，一时没打算回话，只是将手背贴向她的侧脸，一路下滑着停留在圆鼓的乳房上，同时覆上了另一只手。

“棒呆了。”软白的皮肤立刻印出几道平行的指痕，恶魔将乳尖挤进虎口里，凑上去与她接吻时先是吞进下唇，咬嚼着尝到了很淡的咸味和酒香，分叉的细长舌尖四处作祟，顺便吞下了还未出口的惊呼，“你想自己体验一下吗？”

她用骨骼分明的膝盖揉开亚茨的身体，让那些柔和丰润的弧度收紧或放松，将她一寸一寸逼上床头的木板，满意地发现怀里的天使仍旧湿得一塌糊涂。

亚茨没有出声，只是开始配合这个亲吻，舔净奶油一般勾过恶魔的上颚。

“这个屋子可得好一番收拾了。”长久的喘息与沉默后，她最终开口，“等回到伦敦，陪我去圣詹姆斯公园走走吧？”

克鲁利在她的肚脐上方落了个吻，以此作为回应。

**FIN.**


End file.
